The Travelers
The Travelers are a mysterious, several-millenia-old,once powerful,cursed sub-culture of witches who have presumably been transmitting the knowledge of their spells from one generation to another since their emergence around the time of the Roman Empire, in modern Europe. Silas and Qetsiyah were said to be the most powerful members during their time, and possibly the two most powerful members of all time, and the most powerful witches of all time. However, Silas became immortal, rendering him unable to practice magic, and Qetsiyah was later killed by the group for making immortality achievable. They also kept Amara's body, which was used as the anchor for the Other Side spell, hidden for thousands of years until Qetsiyah brought herself back to life and located it with her magic. Very little is known about the structure of the group, but membership seems to be earned by birthright and people are still considered members even when they lose the ability to use their magical powers, such as, for example, as a result of becoming a vampire. True to their name, Travelers adopt a nomadic lifestyle; they are constantly on the move. For this reason, it is possible for outside factions to hire their services at the right price. The group serves as the de-facto main antagonists of the Vampire Diaries. Tensions have been rising between the Travelers and other witch covens for centuries, and the threat of war is in the air. It is revealed the reason as to why do witches of this specific culture hold a grudge against all those witches who draw on nature for power (Traditional Magic). Apparently at some point in the past, the witches cursed the land to turn it against the Travelers so they couldn't draw on its power, effectively rendering them unable to practice Traditional Magic. In Resident Evil, the deeper reason to the The "Travelers' Curse" in the first place is revealed. Apparently, when Silas and Qetsiyah performed The Immortality Spell, it caused an unbalance among the supernatural community of ancient times. So, all other witches from different covens began fearing that the witches from Qetsiyah and Silas' coven will, like the two of them, rise to extreme power and disrupt the laws of nature and witchcraft, so they decided to curse them. When the curse was placed, the witches of this coven were left with no access to Traditional Magic, and were not able to use magic at all when together, seeing as the consequence was a number of natural disasters. Therefore, they had to move constantly and not stay in one place for too long, as well as having to be divided and never fully together so the cursed witches were then called the Travelers. They however did find a way around the curse as only in other people's bodies as Passengers could they use magic when together, so their tendency trough the centuries was to take over other people's bodies. History The Travelers were an ancient community of gifted people and extremely powerful witches who were apparently much more powerful in magic than witches from different covens and cultures. Qetsiyah and Silas were two members of the Travelers and considered to be their most powerful members. However, things changed for the Travelers when the two created a spell for immortality. When it was used on Silas and Amara, it caused a severe schism in the entire witch community, possibly over the subject of immortality itself. The community was divided between those who stayed fully normal witches though didn't continue to practice magic of the Travelers, and those witches who stayed the practitioners of their powerful magic-the Travelers. Fearing the power the Travelers could harness, the witches placed a curse on all those who stayed in the Traveler culture of witches.The curse prevented them from gathering as a tribe, an act which would cause disasters such as plagues, fires and earthquakes whenever they gathered. However, the Travelers eventually discovered that the curse only prevented them from gathering inside their own bodies, explaining their obsession with spirit possession and the creation of the passengers, as a means to gather undetected by the other witches and for them to avoid the curse. According to Nadia, the Travelers, living up to their name, are constantly travelling around, and as such do not possess many things. At some point, the Travelers killed Qetsiyah and took possession of the petrified corpse of Amara. They moved her around from place to place for over 2,000 years. After Silas was freed, the Travelers sent Gregor and the vampire Nadia to track him down and place him back in his cell. They have also shown to desire the destruction of immortality, as they wished to cure Silas and for him to stay alive long enough for them to take his blood and use it to cure Amara. Passenger A Passenger is a spirit that lays dormant inside a body until activated by a magical code word. According to Katherine, they lay dormant like parasites until activated. They are primarily used by The Travelers. Creation To become a passenger, a Traveler or a witch must pronounce the words Jaryakat a zem Daryeet acza holding in his hands the head of the person they wish to possess. The recipient's eyes will then gloss over black, confirming the transfer. Passengers can take permanent control of their hosts bodies. In order for this to happen the body of the passenger and some blood from the host is required and then a ritual is performed and the body of the passenger is burned. Powers and Abilities *'Possession' - The act of controlling and manipulating the body of a living person. Apparently, a Passenger's presence inside of another sentient being renders that being insusceptible to certain powers, like mind control. Weaknesses *'Special Blade' - Passengers are vulnerable to a magical blade capable of dispatching them without harming or killing the host. *'Time' - Unlike most forms of possession, a Passenger can only remain in control of the host for a limited time, before the host regains control. *'Activation Requirement' - Once the Passengers lose control, they return to being dormant and cannot regain control of their hosts unless the host bodies hear the activation or summoning word, Vyjdi. Category:Supernatural Category:Humans Category:Witches